Twins
by Poisoned Sidd
Summary: Ace and Luffy are blood related faturnal twins. Meaning they're born at the same time, but don't look exactly the same. See how their lifes are different now that their living in the same conditions. Slightly!Older!Luffy Alive!Ace Different!Devil!Fruit Slightly!Younger!Sabo Smarter!AceXLuffy
1. Information About The Story

It's not surprising that most of Dawn Island gets woken up early in the morning everyday because of Someone; a certain female bandit, yelling as loud as they possibly can because of two boys skipping out on their chores again. But, hell. She should be grateful that they at least bring her food. Well, meat, but you get the point.

Of course many of the islanders have tried to figure out who's been yelling every morning over the past seven years, but no one dares to step close to the forest.

Why, being as their's gigantic animals that can and will chew your head off. The biggest reason for M.I.A's, missing in action. Though, they're just animals. Adults these days are just wimps.

Being that two ten year-old twins kick gigantic animal ass.

But, don't be surprised yet. What if you were to be told that they're born from two of the worlds most dangerous criminals?

The worlds most wanted man; Monkey D. Dragon.

The worlds most famous assassin Bloody Rose; Luaine D. Rose.

And they are the boy's parents. The two soon to be known terrorizing twins; Monkey D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy. However, Ace took his aunts name, so he goes by Portagus D. Ace.

They however aren't identical twins.

Ace has always been a bit taller than Luffy and probably always will, he took after their mother more though besides his body frame which came from his father. His cheekbones are sprinkled lightly with freckles and he has raven colored hair and dark chocolate eyes. And is slightly older than Luffy making him the big brother.

While, Luffy is a bit shorter than Ace; as he takes his height from their mother, as his body frame came from his mother. He has round obsidian eyes, and ebony colored hair.

They are both natural born genius'. They can solve some of the most complex of problems in mere seconds. They are also both natural born fighters. Everywhere from there instincts to how to use a weapon. Even if they had never seen the weapon before just by picking it up they become a pro with it.

And it's obvious who they got the traits from. The mental capacity came from their father and mother. The instincts came from their father. And the weaponry skills came from their mother.

As of right now, the two live with the Dadaan Family Mountain Bandits.

Being that Rose unfortunately died after child birth and Dragon being the leader of the revolutionary army; a place very unfit to raise his sons.

So, the boys were entrusted with Monkey D. Garp his father. Not to mention a marine Vice Admiral. A complete and utter lunatic. And if you don't agree now you will in the future.

To which he entrusted to the Dadaan Family.

And before it's asked; Yes, both Ace and Luffy know who both of their parents are. And Yes, they both know what society thinks about both of them. However, Ace isn't viciously dark to new people. Because he has Luffy. And Luffy has him. A unseperatable pair. Their twins after all.

Not to mention Sabo, their oathed younger brother.

His parents are snotty nobles and are complete and total assholes. And so he ran away from them and met Ace and Luffy while they were on one of their treasure runs and Sabo had helped them hands on. After that they clicked and they all became siblings.

They all dream of becoming pirates so that they can be free.

Sabo wants to learn navigation and make maps of all the islands he goes to with a log book to go with it.

Ace wants to become famous and outlive their parents names. Both of them.

And Luffy. Luffy just doesn't want to be alone and always by Ace. Because life just wouldn't be the same without his brother. It'd be broken. And he doesn't want that.

So, when they set sail Sabo is going to be his own captain. And Ace will be his own captain, while Luffy will be Ace's first mate.

And no matter where they go they'll always be family. Because family sticks together.

* * *

><p><strong>For any more information review and I'll do my best to answer.<strong>

**Are Ace, Luffy, and Sabo going to have a Devil Fruit?**

**I have decided that; yes Ace and Luffy are definitely going to have one, and I've already decided which ones.**

**For Sabo I am still undecided on whether or not I'm going to give him one. I will post should I decide.**

**Any more questions can be asked in the review box and I'll P.M. you to answer. So, long as your not a guest? If not I'll try to incorporate the answer in the story one way or another.**


	2. Ultimate Tease Material

Ace and Luffy jumped from tree to tree in the gigantic forest that takes up most of Dawn Island. There heading for the side of the forest on the opposite side of the Gray Terminal. So, they can meet with their sworn little brother Sabo.

Even though he's only a month younger than them.

But, it's still teasing material that Ace isn't going to let go to waste. He's had absolutely zero teasing material for Luffy, except that. Damn brat is hard to tease. Their's just nothing to tease. Well, maybe his height. But, then he'll get even. And last time he got even Ace would pale and sweat bullets every time he came in contact with a butterfly. Yes, a butterfly. But, that's another story.

* * *

><p>Sabo was jumping through the trees to get to his and his brothers treasure tree. He 'collected' a lot this trip and needs to add it to the stash. Otherwise, he'd misplace it or get it stolen from him. And He Can't Have That. No matter what, this treasure is going to be used for there ships. And like hell, he'd let it get taken.<p>

So, the smart thing to do would be obviously hide it. And where better than inside a tree in a forest? Those two were genius to think of it. Of course it was Luffy's idea. But, he doesn't like to plan out things. He came up with a fantastic idea only for him to complete the thought process. The damn laid back fool. So, Ace finished where their brother left off. Cutting an opening out of the tree, so that it's moveable.

Easy access as long as you know what your looking for.

...

Sabo jumped across a tree to another tree further away than he expected and almost fell. But, he caught himself using one of the nearby vines. Pulling himself he jumped onto the second tallest tree in the area. Opening the easy access hatch he emptied his pockets into the neatly carved out hole.

Dumping a good 2,000 beli into the savings he closed the hatch, smiling.

An unnatural rustling in the trees alerted him of a guest. Turning to the noise he saw his brothers jumping towards him. Ace was jumping a trees here and there but was mainly using the vines to travel towards him. While, Luffy had his hands in his pockets and was calmly and would you classify it as lazy? And was hopping from tree to tree.

Sabo sweatdropped. Ace was acting like a monkey, and Luffy was almost perfectly portraying a bunny. All they needed were the ears to match.

"Sabo!" The two called out to him and picked up their pace.

Sabo smiled at his older brothers, not that he'd _ever _admit it aloud that he was indeed younger than Luffy, "Ace! Luffy! What've you been doing?!" Sabo yelled even though he was still quite a ways away still.

"Made our way through Gray Terminal taking the unwalkable route." Ace yelled back.

Luffy smirked causing Sabo to pale a little. It's never good when the known to be lazy guy smirks, it sent a shiver up his spine. Luffy's smirk is never cocky. Just mischievous. "Poor fools couldn't even tell they got pickpocketed. Even though they know to have their guards up the whole time." He laughed a little.

Ace sighed and shook his head, but you couldn't miss the 'damn straight' smirk on his face. "That's only because we can take their crap without them even feeling a breeze."

Both Luffy and Sabo nodded to that. It's no surprise that they're all the best thieves on the island. They've done this sense they thought about becoming pirates. They had each already had a stash already created. They just combined it all together.

They've completely filled a good three trees with nothing, but treasure and they've still got seven years to go before any of it's going to be used. And it's all clean money. Stolen straight from the stuck up nobles in the Goa Kingdom. And the little bit from the Grey Terminal.

Ace and Luffy jumped on branches surrounding Sabo. "How much did you get?" Ace asked Sabo.

"2,000 beli." Sabo answered.

Ace nodded and whistled, "More than both of us. How?" He asked.

Sabo shrugged with a 'not telling' smile, "Secrete."

Ace went to go and whine about how unfair Sabo was being when there were more voice's coming near them.

"You damn flaming Turkey." A man pouted.

Another man sighed, "Drop it. It's Captain Orders, trust me I don't like it anymore than you do. But, you heard him."

The first man brightened, "What do you think they'll be like? The three Devil Boys." He asked with a playful smile on his face.

The other man shrugged, "They'll be spoiled brats, yoi." He commented.

The two man walked past the now hidden brothers letting them get a good look at them.

The first man had a red pompadour and a scar on the side of his face. And the other had blond hair in the shape of a pineapple? And he looks to be the type of person who sighs a lot.

The pineapple man sighed.

See...

Sabo turned to his brothers, "What should we do?" He asked.

Luffy looked closer at the two men with his eyes closed, "There looking for us." Luffy said with a tiny tilt of his head.

Ace's eyes comically popped out of his head on the inside, on the outside he managed to remain calm and straight faced. He turned to look back at the guys walking away. He tilted his head in confusion and a question mark popped out of his head, "How'd you know?" He asked finally.

Luffy sighed and bent down putting his hands on his head massaging his temples, "Baka, did you not listen to what they were saying? They said Three Devil Boys, no? Well, there's only three people on this whole island that fit that description. Us." He explained like he was talking to idiots, which he knew for a fact wasn't true. Just a bit slow sometimes. But, he feels a headache coming faster than he can handle.

"Shit." Ace and Sabo commented quietly. They turned to Luffy who was on his way into dreamland. "What should we do?" They asked at the same time.

Luffy shot his head up and his just growing snot bubble popped a tick mark appeared on his forehead, "I should know because?" He asked.

"You come up with the best quickest plans." Ace answered.

"Your tired and you want to go to sleep. Meaning the faster you come up with one of your genius plans, you can go to sleep." Sabo bargained.

Luffy nodded with his tongue sticking out of his mouth, "Then, why don't one of you disguise yourself and fake helping them out." He said, then abruptly got up and began heading back to the Mountain Bandits place for his much needed nap.

"Wait!" The youngest and oldest yelled out. "How should we do that?!" Sabo finished.

Luffy waved his hand, "Have Ace figure out the small details." He said as he picked up his pace to get there faster. He's going to end up passing out in the forest if he doesn't hurry up.

Sabo looked at Ace. And Ace looked at Sabo. They blinked at each other a few times in the silence, when suddenly a lightbulb appeared above Ace's head. He grinned mercilessly at Sabo and walked closer to him and knocked him out.

...

Sabo woke up and shot himself into a sitting position, he looked around for where Ace was, but couldn't see him anywhere. He went to get up, but stopped when he felt that his clothes were different.

He held his breath and slowly looked down.

Instantly his face turned beat red from embarrassment, "You've got to be kidding me." He whined, "Why Me?!"

Yes, Ace seriously did something to him that Sabo truly thought he would never think of. How the hell this became the finished product of Luffy's plan is beyond him. Then again, Luffy probably suggested it because this was an option. Because this is embarrassing as hell.

In case, Ace thought this was going to make it even from the butterfly incident he's got another thing coming because this is just wrong. In ways Ace should never ever try to accomplish.

Why? Because Sabo is currently in a different attire than any guy should ever think about wearing unless they absolutely love the stuff. He is currently in a navy blue frilly dress with black high heel shoes. Don't forget about the blond curly wig, and the small bit of pink lip stick. He looks just like one of those nobles his parents wanted him to marry.

EWWW!

Sabo grinned devilishly, "Okay Ace, you thought this would be funny didn't you. Don't worry I'll play along for now, but when I get my hands on you... Mwhahaha!" And he headed in the direction he saw those people walking with gentle easy steps like if he was really a girl made for the clothing.

And Ace was hiding behind a tree trying, but failing to hold in his laughter. Laughing tears had started to fall the second he put the pink lip stick on. He had managed to hold it in for a while, but Sabo finished him off when he played the part. He doesn't care what happens to him next as long as he can keep this moment forever.

The ultimate tease material.

* * *

><p><strong>Another completed chapter.<strong>

**I have not decided _still _whether or not I'm giving Sabo a devil fruit. So, I will leave the decision to my readers.**

**If you think Sabo shouldn't have a devil fruit power review 'no'**

**If you think Sabo should have a devil fruit power review 'yes' and state which kind.**

**NO TELEPORTING OR ANYTHING WITH DIMENSIONS! I want to do something no one else has.**

**XD**


	3. Unusual Indeed

Thatch and Marco walked into a small bar in the local village that had a wooden 'Party Bar' sign hanging over it. They stopped for a minute to just stare at the sign. A certain Red Hair yonko had to have helped with the naming. The bar just screams Shanks.

Sighing they both walked in and were immediately welcomed by a green haired barmaid with a smile. And damn was that smile contagious. They couldn't help, but smile back. They sat down at the bar and ordered a glass to drink.

"I would normally think that you two are sailors or something along those lines, but I would be assuming incorrectly wouldn't I?" She paused and looked them over, "You two are pirates, no?" She asked.

Thatch and Marco looked at each other and then back at her, "Yes, we are indeed pirates. But, we aren't going to cause any problems, miss." Thatch replied to her question.

The girl smiled a knowing smile, "Well then pirates, my name is Makino." Makino introduced herself.

Thatch smiled, "I'm Thatch."

"Marco, yoi." Marco replied.

'Yoi?!' Makino asked herself, but remained calm on the outside.

Thatch started to laugh and clap his hands together, "Priceless! Wait, until Izo finds out that there was actually someone that didn't question your 'yoi'!" Thatch cried out in laughter.

Marco looked at Thatch with a deadpan expression. "Seriously, yoi? Where on a mission right now and all you can think about is my speech, yoi." He shook his head.

"Mission?" Makino asked.

Thatch nodded and leant forward for a dramatic effect, "You see, our Captain sent us all the way here to the East Blue because a friend asked him to take care of three children. He called them Devil wouldn't happen to know who he's talking about would you?" Thatch asked.

Marco watched her reaction closely.

Makino knew who they were talking about. It wasn't the first time she was asked about them after all. So, she already has experience lying about the true looked at them with her same face, but tilted her head a little and let confusion show on her face, "Who?" She asked.

Thatch and Marco sighed, damn this was the last island that they could be on. They had already checked all the others.

SLAM!

The door was thrown in and a blonde noble looking girl ran in and tripped over her shoe. Makino rushed to her and helped her up. When she looked at the blushed face she had to hold in her laughter. "Sephrina, what are you doing here? Aren't you normally with your sisters?" Makino asked playing along.

Sephrina; Sabo, smiled at Makino and then slowly climbed up onto one of the stools. "But, Annie's being mean!" 'Sephrina pouted with a faked girly voice.

Makino snickered a little, "I can see. So, what did she do this time?" Makino asked.

Sephrina looked at Makino with a dead serious face, "She stole my cherry red lipstick!" Sephrina threw her arms in the air to exaggerate her point. "So, I got stuck with summer breeze pink!" She looked at Makino with a small tremble in her shoulders; she can't help it even she's finding this situation funny as hell, "This is a major crisis! Annie said she was going to feed it to Dadaan!" She pouted.

Makino couldn't help it anymore she started to laugh. Not majorly, just enough for those around her to know she's laughing.

"Dadaan?" Thatch asked genually curious.

Sephrina nodded, "She's our pet monkey. Ji-Chan got it for us." She explained. Her eyes widened when she saw them and she blushed and hid her face away.

'Kawiiii!' Thatch thought.

She held her hand back to him without turning around, "I'm Sephrina, I live in the Goa Kingdom so you can't tell my parents that I'm here or I'll get in trouble." She said.

Thatch nodded and shook her small hand, "Well Sephrina, I'll be sure to keep you being here a secret then. Annie won't have a clue." He said.

Marco stood up and shook her hand; a bit surprised that the grip was pretty strong for a kid, "I'm Marco, yoi."

Sephrina straightened her posture and turned around slowly and tilted her head to the side cutely, "Yoi?" She asked innocently.

Thatch busted out laughing and was banging his hand on the counter, "See! I told you!" He cried out in between laughs.

Sephrina raised a brow at Thatch, then looked back at Marco, "Nee, Why were you asking about Devil Children?" She asked innocently.

Thatch and Marco both sobered up and looked at the girl with wide eyes, "Do you know them?" They asked in unison.

Sephrina shrugged her shoulders, "I know everyone on this Island. But, I don't know anybody who's name is Devil Child." She said honestly.

Thatch and Marco both facepalmed, "Of course you don't." Thatch said,

Marco bent down to her level, "You see we're looking for three boys. A blonde, A raven, and an Ebony hair colored, yoi." He said.

Sephrina looked at them suspiciously, putting a hand on her hip she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "And what exactly do you want with them?" She asked.

Marco looked at her with an understanding smile, "You see, there grandfather left them in our care. So, we've got to come and get them, yoi." He explained.

Sephrina looked at them with double the suspicion, making Thatch and Marco sweatdrop, "But, you guys are pirates right?" She asked.

They nodded, no need to lie after all. They've already told the barmaid that their pirates.

She leant towards them giving off the same dramatic effect as Thatch, "You do know that their grandfather is a Vice Admiral in the marines, right?"

They nodded.

She shook her head, "And your trying to tell me that he sent you here to get his grandsons. You pirates, to get his grandsons."

They nodded again and her suspicion just rose to notches she didn't know she even had, "Do you have proof?" She asked.

The two looked at each other and then Marco dug in the front pocket of his purple jacket and handed her a piece of paper.

She opened the paper.

_Oi you three brats,_

_Hello this is Ji-Chan. Your Marine training is getting put on a hold and your to go with the pirates. No excuses, I'll see you soon._

_P.S. I'm still angry about the soup! You evil heathens! Be prepared for a 'Fist Of Love' when I see you next._

_Love,_

_Ji-Chan._

She folded the paper back up, crumbled it, and then chucked it over her shoulder.

Thatch was about to ring her little neck when Marco reached an arm out to stop him.

A tick mark appeared on Sephrina's forehead and her eyes turned murderous on the two pirates in front of her. She slowly walked towards them and kicked Thatch on his shin and darted for the door. Before she left, she stopped and curtsied to Marco and she was gone. Into the forest.

Marco chuckled a little at the poor state his brother was in and he grabbed a thrashing Thatch by the back of his shirt and dragged him in the forest after the girl.

* * *

><p>Damn that crazy old man! Now, he's got to go and change out of these uncomfortable clothes and find his brothers. Those pirates are here for them and are probably going to treat them like shit. And like hell are any of them going to go through that! They have enough with what they got to deal with now.<p>

He ran into the hut still dressed like a girl and ignored all the questions and ran into their room, knowing that he's got an extra pair of clothes in the room. The others are in the treehouse, but that's to far to go unnoticed. Slamming the door open not even bothering to listen to Dadaan he striped himself and changed into his usual clothes. Noble Attire; Black loosely fit pant, White dress shirt, A Navy blue tail coat, black dress shoes, and his navy blue top hat with goggles hanging on them. He grabbed his spare metal pole and headed back into the forest. Towards there treehouse.

Upon arriving at the treehouse Ace was busy waking up Luffy from his nap. The scariest part of the day. Today was different though. Instead of trying to rip Ace's head off; like usual, he just got up and started changing his cloths. A pair of black fitted pant and a red shirt. He put the creamy colored straw hat on his head.

Ace not used to getting not pounded for waking Luffy up started to change to. Putting on a pair of Brown shorts and an opened orange vest with his orange cowboy hat with the blue smiling and frowning medallions.

They both walked out to the front of the treehouse and grabbed there poles; even though they technically don't need them they like to use them, and all three jumped from the tree house and into the trees.

"So, what did you find out?" Ace asked.

Sabo sighed and told them about Marco and Thatch. Then he told them about the letter from Gramps.

"From Garp?" Luffy asked.

Sabo nodded.

Both Ace and Luffy stopped running through the trees and looked at Sabo, "He seriously wants us to go and live with pirates?" They both asked with their eyebrow raised.

Sabo nodded again, "Yeah, and they should be looking for us by now." He said.

Ace and Luffy sat down where they were, "So, Gramps wants us to go and live with pirates willingly?" Ace asked.

"And he won't kill us." Luffy added.

"With pirates." Ace repeated.

"And no death." Luffy repeated again.

They looked at each other again and leaned back on the tree and let out a relaxing breath, "Then we've got nothing to worry about." They said in unison.

Sabo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "So, just let them find us? Or go find them?" He asked.

Ace and Luffy stood up and were about to answer when they felt a presence approach them. They gripped their poles and swung.

PING! BANG!

Ace connected his pole to Thatch's shin and Luffy connected his pole to Marco's knee. Thatch fell over immediately, but Marco just stood there a little surprised. Luffy gritted his teeth and infused a small bit of Armament Haki into his pole. Which of course also caught Marco by surprise and didn't prepare for it and he too fell over.

The three ten year olds stood over the two adults with their poles in hand, "Who are you?" Ace asked.

Sabo looked at them and recognition formed, "Ace the one at your feet is Thatch, and the one at Luffy's feet is Marco."

The two nodded and jumped a few trees away from the standing up pirates.

"What the hell did we just sign up for?" Thatch asked.

"Sign up?" Ace snorted, "More like blackmailed, no?" He asked.

Thatch just nodded.

Marco looked at Luffy and Luffy looked at Marco. Neither dropping their gaze.

"You used Haki, yoi." Marco plainly stated.

Thatch's head whipped up to look at Luffy, but he stayed silent.

Ace's and Sabo's did the same thing, but they voiced their opinions, "YOU DID WHAT?!" They yelled at once.

Luffy looked at Marco a little bit longer before he answered, "Yeah."

The two sighed and shook their heads in exasperation.

Luffy tilted his head to the side a little and looked at Marco with a bit more interest, "When I hit you, you regenerated the damage as it happened. How? Ah, A devil fruit. But, which one? A paramecia? No, that's wrong, yours is different. A zoan maybe? Fire and feathers. Oh." He amused aloud to himself. He looked back at Marco's eyes and said simply with a bored tone, "Mythical Zoan, Bird Bird model; phoenix."

Marco and Thatch could only stare at the ten year old in front of them. It had taken Thatch a few months to learn what type of Devil Fruit Marco had ate, because the damn flaming turkey wouldn't tell him. And here this kid just figured it out in a matter of seconds.

Marco just hummed. His amusement was greatly sparked with this kid. A very interesting ten year old indeed. "I take it your Ace?" He asked.

Luffy and Ace both looked at him a little dumbfounded. A rare expression on the two genius'. Sabo's jaw dropped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luffy asked all former curiosity lost.

"Nothing, just that your Grandpa told us that Ace made some of the fastest calculations he's ever seen in his life, yoi." Marco replied.

Luffy hummed his response, "Hmm, well that's to be expected. I'm normally napping when Gramps is here. Otherwise, it's haki training. I don't talk to him much. But, let me get something straight. My brain process' and combine's information faster than Ace." He said.

"So, then your Luffy." Thatch concluded.

Luffy nodded and frowned, "And now I'm bored." He said.

Sabo bonked him on the head, "Your always bored."

Luffy just rolled his eyes. He looked back at Marco, "Got anything fun to do?" He asked.

Marco and Thatch just smirked. "I would think so/ yoi." They replied at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Still need help with the Sabo problem.<strong>

**Help Me!**

**But, you don't have to rush. I won't be bringing up their powers yet.**

**XD**


	4. I Don't Trust You

Luffy looked straight into the two pirates eyes and smirked not hiding a hint of his amusement. Ace and Sabo did what their bodies told them to do on instinct, they slowly started to back up before taking off on a dead sprint. Luffy's amused smirks are worse than his mischievous ones. ]

Thatch and Marco watched the two disappear in the trees and turned back to Luffy questioning him what happened with their eyes.

Luffy just shrugged, "Leave them,they'll come back around when they realize their bored." He explained.

Thatch rose a brow, "What don't you kids know how to entertain yourselves so that your not bored?" He asked.

Luffy snorted, "RRiightt, because we haven't tried." He looked at Thatch with a bored expression, "When you have two super genius' and a super smart kid join forces, nothing stays fun anymore just down right dangerous."

Thatch gulped. It didn't take a genius to tell that all three of them were smarter than he was. And the one standing in front of him seemed to be the smartest out of all of them. Just lazier than them. 'I wonder if he's stronger than them too?' He mused to himself.

Marco hit the back of Thatch's head with a sigh, "Don't even think about it." He warned.

Thatch turned his head and whistled innocently, "I've got know idea what your talking about."

Making Marco sweatdrop and Luffy's eye to twinkle slightly, "Think about what?" He asked.

Marco shook his head, "Nothing, yoi." He replied blankly.

Luffy sighed and sat back down on the tree stump, "You know you have two options in situations like these. One, you tell me what your talking about. Or two, you ignore me completely and I figure it out myself."

Thatch looked at Luffy with his eyes roaring of challenge, "I'm not telling. Dealing with an unhapp pineapple puts everyone in a bad mood."

A tick mark appeared on Marco's forehead, "I am not a pineapple, yoi." He said calmly.

Luffy looked at Thatch and then at Marco, "Then I'll let you choose. Would you like to listen to me make my deduction silently or out loud so you can hear that I am not guessing?"

"Aloud/yoi." They replied in unison.

Luffy nodded and moved his eyes calmly over their body, "Well, Thatch is interested in me and my brothers geniusness." He replied calmly and watched Thatch gulp proving his point. He tilted his head to the side questioning, "More afraid of me than my brothers, huh. Your curiosity is what was driving your thoughts so it was either you want to test who in fact was smarter... No, that's not it. Something else, personality's?... No, that;s not it either... Ahh. I know."

Marco and Thatch took in a gulp of oxygen.

"You want to know which one is stronger between us three and you think it's me because I said I was faster at processing information." Luffy replied.

"Damn." Thatch replied breathless, he had forgotten how to breathe after he took that gulp of air, "How the hell did you figure that out without asking anything?" He asked.

Marco nodded in agreement, he was about to ask the same thing.

"Deduction and by reading your body language and expression." He replied nonchalantly.

"A good judge of character aren't you, yoi?" Marco asked.

Luffy looked at him like he was stupid. Making Marco actually feel stupid. "Baka, anybody can be a good judge of character if they really put their minds to it. I simply do it a million times faster than they can. And I haven't judged your character, _yet._" He eyed them warily. "I'll read your character when I agree to actually trust you." He said as he turned away, "By the way, you both lied. I'm still not having fun and have become bored again."

They could only watch as he walked away. Almost completely frozen in their thoughts beside their steady breathing, after remembering how to breathe. Something happened to those damn brats that gave them trusting issue's. And they could kick themselves for not realizing that the kid had never taken his guard down at all since they saw him.

Marco sighed and rubbed his forehead, "We should call Pops and tell him that we found the brats, yoi."

Thatch nodded in agreement suppressing the shiver he felt in his back, "That's an idea. We still have to find them again though. I've got a feeling somethings going to happen." He warned slightly.

"It's a gut feeling isn't it, yoi?"

"Yeah."

"Then we should find them and find them fast. I hate to say it, but your gut feelings are accurate in a scary way, yoi."

Thatch shot Marco a dirty look and the two began hopping through the trees in the direction that Luffy went.

* * *

><p>Ace and Sabo had rushed ahead to start emptying their treasure filled trees because they knew they were going to have to go with the pirates whether they wanted to or not. Besides Gramps said to go with him and there isn't better judge of character than him, beside them of course. They were better at most things. Scaringly so.<p>

They had already emptied out the second filled tree when Luffy jumped beside them from inside the trees and started to help. He would carry the filled bags while they packed them.

Luffy currently had 7 full adult body size bags hanging over his shoulders. Make that 8 as Ace threw another one on top.

"You okay, Lu?" Ace asked concerned for his twin.

Luffy smiled up at his brother, "I'm good." He reassured.

Ace dimly nodded and went back to filling another bag. After they finished the last bag of the second tree they headed to the third which was by where they had all originally came from. Aka; the direction of Thatch and Marco.

Resolving themselves to have to show the pirates there stash they all sighed in unison and laughed at each other for it. It didn't take long for them to run into them as they were heading in the direction Luffy went using the trees like he did.

They stopped in front of them with Luffy still carrying the treasure filled bags. He guard was completely up even though he didn't look like it. His bored expression seemed real, but Marco could tell that this expression was being acted out by the ten year old right now. He was protecting his brothers indiscreetly. And most likely didn't care if they did or not.

They were his brothers and he would protect them, just like they would for him. They were all each other really had after all. And that bond was far stronger than any tie they could have with their parents or other adults, people in a whole together would never form such a strong bond between each other.

At least that's what they thought at first, but the group of pirates they were going to meet were all like them in different ways. Their situations might have been different, but in the end they all only wanted two things; freedom and family.

A want the boys thought they were the only ones to have. And it's very rare for the twins to make a mistake in calculations. A good miscalculation.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter the twins and Sabo will meet Whitebeard.<strong>

**... Sabo's still to be decided and I need to know before the next chapter or I'll just have to wing it. If anything, I could just make him devil fruitless and if I get an idea for a devil fruit for him I could just create a situation where he gets it.**

**No complaints on what I chose. I gave you guys a chance to help out and my pleas were ignored!**

**SOOOO RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWWW!**

**XD**


	5. Unwanted Trouble

Marco and Thatch called their Captain and updated him on their situation. It was decided that he would be coming and helping get them accumulated on the ship. Since he was already in East Blue on an island already close to dawn island it would be rather easy for him to get their in a day since he has paddles. Their minds were already reeling. The uneasiness in the air was able to be felt by anyone who paid attention.

The boys had shown Thatch and Marco their stash; to their surprise, and damn was it huge. They currently had more money on them then most of Moby Dick together. And that was an amazing feat. It isn't a guess that they stole it all, it's a fact. They could only stand their speechless as their wallets got stolen. Thatch had laughed his ass off and Marco only smirked. He was impressed, but he still wanted to know. The scars the kids had were deep and he wanted to find them out.

But like everything else, it's easier said then done. He could probably find out a small bit from Sabo, but the twins wouldn't even think about telling him. He doesn't have to ask to tell. It's as plain as day.

Currently, the boys were in the party bar eating with Makino. It was going to be a while before any of them saw each other again, so they wanted to spend the last bit of their time with her.

"So, how's little Sephrina doing?" Makino asked amused.

Sabo's face became beat red from blushing so much and Ace and Luffy were confused out of their minds. Though after a few minutes Ace understood immediately. Luffy was completely lost. Which never happens. Then again during this situation he was sleeping, so it was obvious he didn't know.

Sabo coughed to clear his throat and blush, "Annie seemed to have given her lip balm back to her without feeding it to Dadaan." He said.

Ace choked on air, digesting what he was just told. He then glared at Sabo and Makino both causing them both to laugh.

"Dadaan? What anything got to do with her?" Luffy asked not understanding the situation in front of him,

Sabo smiled at his brother sticking his tongue out at him. It's very rare for you to know something he doesn't and he doesn't read people unless he wants to, and at times like these he allows himself to let people tell him. Thankfully, otherwise this would be overly embarrassing, "She's Sephrina's pet monkey." He explained.

"Sephrina's?" Luffy asked still confused about who this Sephrina person was.

"Hai." Makino and Sabo replied.

Luffy looked into their eyes accusingly and smirked figuring out the situation, "I see. So Sabo, how is Sephrina then?" He asked mischievously upset that he wasn't told right away and was left bored while something like this happened.

Ace laughed and was banging on the counter, "Idiot! You can't hide things from Luffy." He laughed harder, "I already warned you if that."

Sabo glared at Ace, "He wouldn't have if you kept your mouth shut!" He yelled back.

"Told him what?" Thatch butted in before it turned into anything bigger.

Ace was about to tell him, but Sabo put his hand over his mouth to keep him from talking. All that came out were unrecognizable muffles.

Luffy smirked in the corner and took a bite of his food, "Pay back for the butterfly incident."

Now both Thatch and Marco were confused, "Hai?" Thatch asked.

Luffy shrugged with a I'm-not-telling smile, "Saa."

Marco sighed but almost jumped out of his seat when his den den mushi rang.

Purpurpurpurpur purpurpurpurpurpur purpurpur-Clank

"Hai, yoi?" Marco answered.

There was some shuffling and then a small bit of yelling. Then someone replied, "Marco were in sight of Dawn Island."

"What the hell was that Izo, yoi?" Marco asked.

Izo started to sweat and laugh nervously, "Nothing, you over sized turkey. It's just that some of the newbie's thought it be funny to roll Jozu around the ship while he's sleeping..."

Marco's eyes narrowed dangerously, "And, yoi?"

Izo started to laugh more nervously, "Well, he just woke up."

Thatch started to laugh in the background. A safe distance away from the upset pineapple head.

Marco sighed, "Hand the snail to Pops, yoi." He ordered.

"Hai~" Izo sang more than happy to get rid of the unpleased first commander.

A loud laugh filled the party bar before a new speaker spoke into the den den mushi, "Grahahaha, what is it boy?" He asked.

"Pops, did Jozu deal with the newbies?" Thatch asked.

"GRAHAHAHAHA! Yes, brat. Your brother dealt with them quite fine if I do say so myself. Their currently hanging from the mast in only their underwear." Was replied.

"Pops?" All three boys questioned.

Thatch and Marco both looked at the three surprised. They had completely forgotten about them. They both smirked at their curiosity.

"This is Whitebeard. The strongest man in the world." Thatch replied.

"Grahahaha, those the brats?" Whitebeard asked.

"Hai, yoi." Marco replied.

Whitebeard sighed, "I see. Well, keep them in your sights until we dock. We have to take a detour around the island. Those blasted Tenryuubito have decided to make there presence known and I'd rather not have to deal with the their trouble right now." He explained.

Unknown to the pirates and Makino the three stiffened when they heard, Tenryuubito. Sabo began to lightly tremble. Bad things have happened to them because of those blasted nobles.

"Shit." Ace whispered to his brothers, "What should we do? They'll becoming soon."

Luffy nodded in a calm manner, "The search will start as soon as they dock."

Sabo gritted his teeth, "And we still haven't finished clearing out our treehouse. We've got to finish that so we can leave." He said.

Luffy shook his head, "That stuff can stay their for all I care. There's nothing important, and if we leave now we'll just get caught."

"I agree," Ace started, "We've got all the treasure and most of the treehouse already cleaned out. All that's left is a bit of our clothes, but we can just get more when we leave." He elaborated.

Sabo hesitantly agreed. It is true, most of their stuff was upstairs along with all of their treasure. And it was only going to be there until they left. Sabo nodded finding a new resolve, "Yeah, we can just do that. I'm pretty sure that when we leave well get a better chance of stealing some cash from those unexpected."

The twins nodded and they ran upstairs in the room with all of there stuff and they started to unpack it and repack it neater.

* * *

><p>Thatch and Marco drank a few drinks since the boys went upstairs and they started to explain to Makino where the boys were going and who'd they be with. Makino of course agreed and acknowledged the pirates. She also warned them a little about their past.<p>

She couldn't tell them what it was because not even she knew that, but she could tell them a little.

"Those boys met each other a few years back. I only met Sabo 2-3 years ago, but I could tell they knew each other long before that. About a year ago, they stumbled into my bar and they were all bruised and bloodied. Scared the death out of me. Whatever had happened scared Ace and Luffy. Not very noticable scares because their normally covered by clothing, but they're there. Sabo's thankfully didn't scar, then again his weren't as bad as the twins." Makino explained.

Thatch blinked a few times, "Twins? Who?"

Marco hit him in the back of his head, "Ace and Luffy, yoi. Did you not listen to Garp?" He asked with a eyebrow raised.

Thatch shook his head, "I got that we needed to take care of three brats and their descriptions. That's it." He explained.

Marco sighed and looked back at Makino, "They didn't tell you what happened did they, yoi?"

Makino shook her head sadly, "Not a word."

Marco sighed and put his head on the counter defeated, "Shit, yoi. I could tell something happened to them, but I've got no clue what, yoi." He explained.

Makino chuckled a little, "They'll tell you when they're ready." She said with a knowing smile.

They all jumped when the doors were slammed open and six men walked in wearing black suits with matching sunglasses.

Two of them approached the three and one spoke, "Do you know where; Monkey D. Luffy, Portagus D. Ace, and Outlook D. Sabo, are?" He asked plainly.

Makino looked at them blankly and answered plainly, "Who?"

The man who spoke sighed, "Lady, it would be in your best interest not to lie. Some of the other commoners have already said that they were in here."

Thatch turned around to get a better look at the men. Marco kept his head down and was watching the scene behind him calmly, trying to deduct why they were looking for the boys.

Makino repeated in an innocent tone, "Who?"

Thatch sweatdropped at how well it sounded like she didn't know the boys.

A tick mark appeared on the mans face that was talking. He however didn't reply.

The men behind him however started to whisper in fear things like, "The saints are looking for them." "Their as good as dead." "Rotten brats, defying the Saints." "They all have death wishes."

Marco rose a brow, these saints they were talking about couldn't possibly be the Tenryuubito could they? He shrugged it off. That was impossible, the Tenryuubito don't just leave Maryjoi's.

The man was about to say something else, but he was pushed back against the crowd of suited men by a pillar of fire.

Ace stood beside the counter with his hand still set aflame. He was glaring murderously at the suited men.

Thatch and Marco realized that the boy had a devil fruit and would question it latter, right now they just want to sit back and watch.

Another man stepped up towards Ace and was going to grab him, but he was thrown back by a pole swinging Sabo.

Thatch and Marco watched the boys dealing with the suited men with practice ease. They practically crawled out of there skin when they realized Luffy was sitting next to them again watching the fight before him with amusement. He was absolutely loving watching the grown men get beat to a pulp by his brothers.

"Why aren't you helping them, yoi?" Marco asked without taking his eyes off the two ten year olds kicking ass. Literally, Ace was currently kick one in the ass and sending him back out of the doors.

Luffy just smirked in response, "Because, then it would be boring." Was all he said before he had to duck because one of the men was flying towards his head.

Marco chuckled in agreement, "So, who did you anger enough that they would come looking for you, yoi?" He asked seriously.

Unseen by Thatch, Marco, and Makino, Luffy's gaze darkened, "Oh no one really. Just a bunch of self centered bastards that think they rule the world." He replied normally.

If they had paid more attention to the obvious hints he gave, then they would have known that he was talking about the Tenryuubito. They really should pay more attention to what the kids say, before they brush it off as a joke.

* * *

><p><strong>Satisfied. They met Whitebeard via Den Den Mushi. Ace's Devil Fruit power has started to come to life. Sabo is still kicking ass. And Luffy is as Luffy is ever. Hahaha! <strong>

**I would still appreciate help for my Sabo problem. And it's starting to annoy me. Am I that unlikable to get help? Or are you guys just ignoring my pleas?**

**XD**


	6. Captured Willingly

Of course though, no one pays attention to what the kid had said. No one could have even guessed that this is what the outcome of everything that was said by the ten year old genius, with a nach of sarcasm. But, yet here it is. Slaming in their face that they didn't pay attention and are paying for it now.

Mainly though: The Twins.

And Marco feels like a total duchebag. Thatch feels like... Well, how Thatch feels when he's depressed. And maybe a bit ticked off, but who's to say? Thatch of course.

Then again, even in this situation, even Thatch is acting unThatch like how the Hell that's even possible is unknown to us all. Does he have some die heart disease or this has really fucking up his brain. Lets all just agree on the later, so that there's less of a headache.

Then again, What the hell is fucking up his brain? Lets just say, a whole lot of crap that the two of them knew absolutely nothing about. And now, they're watching it all happen from the sidelines.

Against their ever living wills, because a bunch of snot nosed assholes decided They are bored and want a new toy.

And somehow that new toy, ended up being Old Toys. Yes, not a or one, but three. And all the two grown men can do is ask themselves What The HELL?!

But, lets back track a little so you can understand what I'm talking about.

**{[2 Hours Ago...]} **

After Ace and Sabo finished kicking the ever living Crap out of the men in suits, they practically flew upstairs. Had Marco not been the level headed man he is, he probably would have hallucinated wings. But, he is level headed so he didn't. The same can't be said about Thatch though. He's still rubbing his eyes from the after effect.

Luffy's in the corner of the Tavern laughing his ass off, because He knows what Thatch thought he saw. And he knows just as well that, there really wasn't anything there. Just a trick in the lighting. Curtousy of himself, of course. But we're not getting into that, just yet.

Then after Luffy's laughing fit, he followed his brothers upstairs and what he saw made his blood run cold. He let his guard down. Luffy ran his fingers through his hair and the sound of him gritting his teeth echoed throughout the room. "DAMMIT." He muttered angrily under his breath.

Bending down he run his hand over the stains on the floor that weren't there before. The sickly red coloring the floor, that he doesn't even need the geniusness in his head running simulations on what the Hell might have happened before he walked in. The so real simulations that better not be true, or else someone's going to wish They Had Left Him The Hell Alone. The pictures running amok in his brain could drop a grown man to his knees if they didn't know as much as he did.

Marco and Thatch walked up the stairs to the top floor of the tavern, they hadn't heard any noise coming from up there in a while and they were starting to get a bad feeling. Opening the door, they knew there bad feeling was real, and a bit slow today.

They should have rushed up here the second they had felt something off.

Marco bent down and gripped Luffy's shoulder in hopes of bringing him out of shock. Little did he know, Luffy wasn't in shock. No, Luffy was trying to figure out where his brothers were.

Because the red blotches on the floor, surely isn't his. Meaning it can only belong to his brothers and maybe there is the one everyone wishes for, yet they all know is only halfway true. Otherwise, the two boys would be standing over the unconscious bodies and smirking.

Luffy looked up at Marco when he felt the hand touch his shoulder.

Marco held his breath, Luffy's eyes were completely avoid of emotion. Well almost, he's out for blood. The small gleam in the kids eye would make most grown men run miles, just to get away from the kid. Had he been a lesser man, he'd probably join them. But, this kids and the other two are his responsibility. Holding back a shudder he gave a reassuring squeeze in hopes of lowering the gleam, "Luffy, where are your brothers?" He asked, knowing that the kid doesn't have an answer.

"The Biggest ship in the Goa Kingdom's dock. There's probably a gold dragon figurehead." Luffy replied in a monotone voice.

Well, he shouldn't have had an answer. Then again the kid is a genius. Sighing and running a hand through his blonde locks, "Then what are you waiting for?" Marco asked.

Luffy's eyes grew darker. The normal chocolate eyes look like a black wormhole, "Well, I could run after the bastards that took _my _brothers, but that would be counter productive. It would only get me in the same position as them." He sighed. Putting a hand on his forehead, he rubbed his temple, "The guys that took my brothers know how to fight against us without to much harm...Well, getting killed."

Marco nodded taking in the information. Taking a chance that may never come again, "Who? The guys that took your brothers?" Marco asked.

Luffy narrowed his eyes at Marco then sighed, "So, even you won't let a chance pass you by." He then turned away from Marco and let his shoulders tense. "Tenryuubito." He whispered just load enough for the two to hear if they were paying attention.

Marco grimaced and Thatch held back a gag. "Well, that's not what I expected, yoi." Marco commented.

Luffy smiled a little at the comment, "It's not everyday three ten year olds escape from them afterall."

Thatch choked, "You. And your brothers escaped from those scumbags?!" Thatch yelled.

Luffy nodded with shadowed eyes, "Yeah, then we found our way here. Myself and Ace made it here first. Sabo came a little later." Luffy said hiding all the 'good' information away from the two. On purpose.

Marco sighed for the umpteenth time today, "What's your plan, mini genius, yoi?" Marco asked.

Luffy grinned mercilessly at the two Whitebeard commanders, "Well you see..."

**{[Now]}**

They'd never heard of such a plan before... Okay, they hear of them all the time. It's just that they thought they have to participate in one. Who in there right mind would turn themselves in to the most rotten people on earth? Willingly!

But, noooo, they had to the let the most insane person that probably exists in the whole world decided their plan. A supposed Genius ten year old. Garp must have made a mistake. THERE is absolutely NO way that the kid is smart. He's got to be stupid.

But, dammit. His plan sounded thought out. Hell, as crazy as it is it just might work.

Bad thing is, they've got to sneak around the giant celestial dragons ship and look through port holes to keep a watchful eye on the Tenryuubito's latest toys. The three brats.

Marco's had to stop Thatch from busting through the porthole because of his anger at the treatment the three are being put through.

And Makino was right. The two twins are a bit scared up. There backs and feet. Well, Luffy's feet. Ace's feet are perfectly normal, besides them be caloused. But, that's not to bad. Most people's are.

Luffy's looks like he walked through a forest of glass. Honestly, they wouldn't doubt it if he did.

Then Sabo, like Makino said, he didn't scar at all. Either he's got some type of healing devil fruit or whatever happened to him, wasn't as bad as his siblings. But, if he has a devil fruit, both Thatch and Marco can agree that it's definatly not a healing paramecia. It would be more like a zoan with healing prowess.

But, how wrong both of them are. It is true that Sabo has a devil fruit. But, it's not a healing fruit or a zoan.

Let's just say, Sabo's got some POWERFUL strength, that comes from the speed of his attacks. The only person(s) that are possibly faster than him, is Luffy and maybe some Marine Admiral. It's well agreed that the wind absolutely loves~ Sabo. Giving him a push on the back to let him run with the wind, Literally.

* * *

><p><strong>IM SOO SOORRRYYY! I HAVE NO INTERNET AT HOME NOW, SO I HAVE TO USE MY SCHOOLS AND MY AUNTS JOB! I SINCERLY APOLOGIZE THAT MY STORIES ARE GOING TO COME OUT SLOWER! BUT, DON'T THINK I'VE KICKED THE BUCKET! I ALREADY HAVE WITH TWO OTHERS AND AM NOT PLANNING ON DOING IT ON ANY OTHERS!<strong>

**Good news is... I've finally solved my Sabo issue! Dun Dun DUhhh!**

**(I'm so totally bowing)**

**TTTHHHAANNKK YYYOOOUU all that review and suggested what I should do with Sabo. It has come to my attention that, most think Sabo's very nature like. I agree. However, Making him just wind, or water, or other naturey things didn't satisfy my imaginary Sabo, so I made a compromised.**

**His devil fruit isn't original. Well, it might be for him. But, there are a few female luffy stories that use this specific fruit, so the fruits ideas aren't mine. I'm simply borrowing them.**

**I will announce one more time that my updates for all of my stories are going to be updated slower. Also, I do have another account. And those stories will also be updated slower. 'Dramastic Changes' is on hitus, because I have a writters block on the story. I've got to figure out how to bring the story back. But, that's just me rambling...**

**Again thank you all for your opinion on Sabo's devil fruit! It helped a lot!**


End file.
